


Laughter

by orphan_account



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Robbie rotten feels, Supportive Sportacus (LazyTown)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9588272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes laughter isn't always good.





	

Robbie's heart sank, the sound echoed in his ears. The children were laughing at him, laughing at his mistake, laughing at how badly he had failed. He'd been made fun of at before but this time was different. He was really trying to do good this time but he messed it up and had literally fallen flat on his face. Tears began to well up in his eyes and slowly drifted down his flush cheeks. 

"Stop! Stop laughing at me!" He cried and he sprang to his feet. 

Quickly he dashed off, not really knowing where he was headed. Everything flew past in a blur before he began to slow down;soon coming face to face with Sportacus. The elf looked rather concerned and before he could even speak Robbie clasped onto him. He was holding him for security, for warmth and for solace. Well he would've done this with anyone at this point, but the elf seemed to be the only one there.   
He sobbed into the other man's chest, tears wetting the blue fabric. Sportacus still didn't speak, in fact he couldn't. He was so stunned by Robbie's actions and his emotional state to even think of something to say. He simply began to rub Robbie's back and shoulder. 

"I-it's okay Robbie.." He tried to sound reassuring.

"I was trying to be good! I was trying!" The man cried, tightening his grip on the elf. 

"What were you doing?" The elf's voice became soft and gentle.

"I wanted to help,"He gasped a bit and swallowed,"I wanted to make a..I was going to make the kids a-" His words faded in and out between his sobs and what he was trying to say seemed to just get muddied up. 

Sportacus kept his hand on the man's back, gently rubbing it and giving him a few pats. He knew Robbie was a very sensitive man and would often take things to heart in the wrong way. This must've been one of those times. He wrapped his arms around Robbie and just let the man continue to cry until he got it all out of his system. This wasn't the first or the last time this would happen.


End file.
